The prior art motor torque control does not adjust for motor internal variables, such as bearing drag, current loop tolerances and motor drag. Each motor has a different scale factor, which is a combination of the effects of all such variables at various speeds and temperatures. Software is usually provided in a system to compensate for such effects in the prior art motor.
The problem is that there is no way to automatically adjust the motor torque so that its reaction torque is held constant.